MagiHelp
by Lestaki
Summary: Even as a Goddess and a Demon struggle for control of the world, curses arise from the sins of man and magical girls purify them. Three magical girls from a certain city have formed an IRC channel to help the ordinary girls who are fighting this endless battle. This is the story of the people they encounter and the problems they solve in a beautiful and irredeemable world.


**Case One: A Typical Greeting  
**

 *** Now talking in #MagiHelp**

 *** Topic is 'Helping magical girls new and old. Let's talk about our problems! :)'**

 *** Set by principessa on Mon Mar 12 07:38:23**

Hotaru_Ishimaru: Hello

Ringo: hey

principessa: Good evening.

One Punch Girl: yo

Ringo: just so you know

Ringo: we use nicknames in this channel

Ringo: otherwise you get drama

Hotaru_Ishimaru: Really?

Ringo: yeah

One Punch Girl: one time I came here to bitch about my boss using my real name

One Punch Girl: and she was in the channel lol

Ringo: rip

One Punch Girl: I kept changing my name but she knows now

One Punch Girl: so it's useless

principessa: You should choose a cool nickname.

principessa: Something based on your magic or your costume.

Ringo: lame

principessa: Names are important, you know. How many times have I told you that?

Hotaru_Ishimaru: How do I change my name?

Ringo: / nick newbie42

Ringo: but without the space

 ***** Hotaru_Ishimaru is now known as FIREFLY**

Ringo: …

One Punch Girl lol

One Punch Girl: plz no caps

Ringo: that's not much of a secret identity

FIREFLY: fine

 ***** FIREFLY is now known as Firefly**

principessa: English lacks cuteness. How about using another language?

Ringo: ignore her

Firefly: so are you really all magical girls?

Ringo: yep

One Punch Girl: I've been doing it for a year and a half

One Punch Girl: and I'm the least experienced

One Punch Girl: these two are old grannies lol

Ringo: shut up

principessa: How about you, Firefly?

Firefly: I formed a contract last week

Ringo: oh wow

Ringo: you're like a super newbie

One Punch Girl: kyubey's a bum

principessa: Congratulations.

One Punch Girl: don't trust him

Firefly: Really?

One Punch Girl: really

Ringo: ehhhhhhh

Ringo: he'll help you fight wraiths

principessa: Kyubey isn't that bad. Just take what he says with a grain of salt.

Ringo: but he's kind of a dick lol

principessa: So what do you need? We can tell you a lot.

Firefly: Like everything

Firefly: I've killed some wraiths but

Firefly: I don't even

Firefly: I met another magical girl

 ***jester has joined #MagiHelp**

jester: sup shitlords

One Punch Girl: yo

Ringo: hey asshat

principessa: Good evening.

Firefly: Hello

jester: holy shit

jester: is that actually someone who needs help?

Ringo: yeah

Ringo: she's like REALLY new

jester: not that you people don't need help

principessa: Carry on, Firefly.

Ringo: shut up

Firefly: So I killed a few wraiths like Kyubey told me too

jester: a cutting retort

Firefly: Then this girl just attacked me out of nowhere and disarmed me

Firefly: She threw me into a wall

Firefly: it really hurt :(

Ringo: wow

Firefly: Like what the hell

Ringo: rude

jester: that's a proper MG welcome right there

One Punch Girl: aye

Firefly: I was really scared

Firefly: She said I was hunting in her town

Firefly: and if she found me there again

Firefly: she'd kill me

One Punch Girl: she rolling old school yo

One Punch Girl: I love it

Firefly: This isn't funny

Firefly: What the hell's wrong with her?

Ringo: it's ok

Ringo: this isn't uncommon

principessa: I'm sorry you had such a bad experience.

principessa: But we should be able to help.

Firefly: Please

Firefly: I'm so scared I don't want to go out but Kyubey says I need to hunt wraiths

...

principessa: So where do you live?

Firefly: I'm in Kawara, Fukuoka

jester: oh snap

Firefly: It's this tiny little town

Ringo: ah

Ringo: so yeah

Ringo: magical girls are really territorial

One Punch Girl: we eat what we kill, you know?

Ringo: in a small town there's probably only enough food for one girl at best

Firefly: Oh :(

principessa: Don't worry.

principessa: Did Kyubey say anything to you about this?

Firefly: He said she was being irrational and that I should lay low for a bit

jester: do u know her?

Firefly: Not really. She's a girl in the year above me at school

Firefly: I barely recognised her

Firefly: I always thought she was pretty and cool

Firefly: Why did she have to be so horrible?

Ringo: this is gonna be hard to swallow

Ringo: but it could be worse

One Punch Girl: for real

Ringo: if she disarmed you first and just hit you, that's still much better than if she came at you with her weapon

Ringo: it's like a warning shot. we're pretty tough so you'll be fine

Firefly: It really hurt ok

jester: oh get over it already

jester: you big baby

Ringo: ignore her

principessa: I know you're frightened, but a lot of girls have had bad experiences in the past.

Ringo: basically she's scared she'll lose her place to hunt so she let you know who is boss

principessa: Some girls go around plundering the territories of weak girls so if you live in a small town you always have to be ready to fight.

Firefly: Really?

Firefly: That's terrible

principessa: Really. Ringo used to do that all the time.

Ringo: oh come on

Ringo: that was years ago

jester: in big cities there are gangs and you have to bow and scrape to the strong girls and it sucks

Ringo: and besides, you were a real pain in the ass when you were defending your turf

jester: in the little towns you have to fight all alone then strong girls steal your shit and it sucks

principessa: So it's possible that girl was scared herself since she's experienced that and lashed out at you.

jester: in the countryside you starve and it sucks

jester: being an MG sucks ok

Ringo: Didn't Kyubey tell you to talk to her before you went hunting?

Firefly: No

jester: lol

jester: that little shit

Ringo: if you arrive in another girl's territory, you show your face

Ringo: before you hunt

principessa: This is all Kyubey's fault, then. He should have warned you both.

Ringo: you had no way to know that tho

Ringo: and it's pretty stupid to just attack someone outta nowhere

...

Firefly: So what should I do?

Firefly: I'm really scared. I skipped school today

principessa: That's no good. You should always go to school.

jester: there goes everyone's mother again

Ringo: you gotta talk to her and try to work it out

One Punch Girl: just talk

One Punch Girl: yep

One Punch Girl: Ringo knows what's up

Firefly: She threatened to kill me!

Ringo: we do that a lot

Ringo: but we don't usually mean it

principessa: For now I'd advise talking to her just after school.

principessa: Even in the worst case, she shouldn't attack then.

Ringo: yeah

One Punch Girl: get her a present and say you're sorry

One Punch Girl: you didn't know this was her territory

One Punch Girl: blah blah blah

jester: there it is again

Ringo: good idea

jester: Kyoto's full of sycophants

Firefly: I didn't do anytging wrong

Firefly: Why should I apologise?!

Ringo: it's kinda bullshit yeah but it's still best to make a peace offering

principessa: You want to get on with her, right?

One Punch Girl: it's seniority, kid. deal with it

Firefly: Can't someone go with me or call her or something?

Firefly: I'm scared to go alone

principessa: Involving someone else directly would actually make things worse.

Ringo: Look, kid, we can advise you but it's your problem

principessa: In the worst case, she'd take it as a threat.

principessa: We want to settle this without any more fighting.

Ringo: go bow your head and clear the air

Ringo: if that doesn't work we'll see what we can do

One Punch Girl: you're not a child any more

Firefly: ok I get it already :(

One Punch Girl: aight. so basically apologise and then explain you're new

Ringo: cool. look, most girls have their hearts in the right place. it'll probably be fine

One Punch Girl: and ask for her guidance

One Punch Girl: since she's the older one and the vet it's only common sense

One Punch Girl: that she helps you out

Firefly: What if she attacks me?

Ringo: run away

jester: flee minion flee

Ringo: but it won't come to that imo

principessa: As long as you stay alive and get in touch, there are things we can do at that point.

principessa: But it's best for everyone if the girls sort it out amongst themselves first.

...

Firefly: So what's a good present?

Ringo: food

Ringo: always

One Punch Girl: chocolates or something. flowers

jester: pretend you're trying to seduce her

One Punch Girl: just something that shows effort

One Punch Girl: since you don't know her it's tough

principessa: Just get something nice. She's a teenager just like you.

One Punch Girl: the best present shows you know the person's tastes, right?

One Punch Girl: but good food is always welcome. I can share it with the kids

jester: we aren't getting you a present

principessa: You could talk to her friends I suppose.

Firefly: No way :(

Firefly: Like I said, she's older than me

Ringo: FOOD

Ringo: don't overthink it

principessa: That's probably for the best.

...

Firefly: ok

Firefly: I'll try I guess

Ringo: glhf

principessa: Godspeed.

One Punch Girl: it'll be fine. probably

Ringo: check in afterwards and report

jester: you'll be ok

 ***Firefly has left #MagiHelp**

One Punch Girl: man, small towns are a pain

One Punch Girl: what is Fukuoka doing?

principessa: They're short-handed right now. There's no way they can project force outside the city.

One Punch Girl: Kyoto takes proper care of the whole region

jester: so you can tax it

One Punch Girl: as if Osaka's different

jester: did I ever say it was?

One Punch Girl: and we need the tax to do what we do. you know that

Ringo: let's just hope the older girl's just playing hard to get

jester: lol

* * *

 *** Now talking in #MagiHelp**

 *** Topic is 'The answer is always food. Let's talk about our problems! :)'**

 *** Set by Ringo on Tue Mar 13 05:05:23**

Firefly: Hello

Ringo: sup

One Punch Girl: yo

jester: hey kid

whitecloak: hihihi

principessa: Good evening, Firefly.

whitecloak: this the Fukuoka kid?

Ringo: aye

Firefly: That's me

principessa: So, how did it go?

Firefly: chocolates are so strong lol

Firefly: I apologised like everyone said

Firefly: and she got really flustered

Firefly: and apologised as well

Ringo: told ya she wouldn't be as scary as all that

principessa: That's good, Firefly. Well done. :)

Firefly: then she took me hunting and we killed some wraiths

Firefly: I learned a lot

Firefly: this is really hard ;.;

Firefly: but she's really cool! she makes it look easy

One Punch Girl: the vets look after the rookies aight

Ringo: THE ANSWER IS ALWAYS FOOD

One Punch Girl: that's how it should be. we want to help

Firefly: then we ate together

Firefly: she is kind, after all

jester: seduction plan successful

Ringo: you guys just got off to a bad start

Ringo: but you can't judge a book by its cover

Firefly: she said she thought I was an outsider

Ringo: go figure

principessa: So do you know what you'll do from now on?

Firefly: she said she'd look after me

Firefly: so I guess I'll meet her after school tomorrow and see

whitecloak: good stuff. but keep your eyes open just in case

Ringo: why are you always so paranoid lol

whitecloak: I know you old MGs. you're all assholes

Firefly: It's fine I think

Firefly: the chocolates really did work

Firefly: thanks everyone. this is so much easier now :)

...

One Punch Girl: that's great and all

One Punch Girl: but now you gotta make it work

jester: here we go

One Punch Girl: be punctual

One Punch Girl: always listen to what she says

One Punch Girl: ESPECIALLY in battle

One Punch Girl: ask stupid questions

jester: the Kyoto indoctrination

whitecloak: I always hate the 'shut up and obey' stuff

whitecloak: we aren't soldiers

One Punch Girl: look this kid signed up last week

One Punch Girl: you gotta walk before you can run aight

Firefly: It's fine. Right now now I'm really glad I have someone to help me

principessa: The important thing is to keep asking questions. We can help with a lot of the basics as well, but there's no substitute for a veteran who knows the area.

One Punch Girl: just keep putting the effort in, even if it's hard

One Punch Girl: don't just depend on her. make yourself useful

principessa: And talk to her as well. Don't bottle things up, make sure she knows what you're thinking and feeling.

principessa: Like any relationship, it's all about communication.

jester: the jokes write themselves really

Ringo: come on, girls, you're scaring her

Ringo: this isn't as complicated as all that

Firefly: I don't mind

Ringo: kk

whitecloak: don't overthink it like these idiots. just get on with her like any other friend

Ringo: ^

Ringo: guess a stopped clock is right twice a day

whitecloak: you're so dead later

 ***arcana has joined #MagiHelp**

arcana: hi

Ringo: hey

One Punch Girl: yo

whitecloak: hihihi

principessa: Good evening.

Firefly: Hello

jester: sup, arcana. long time no see

arcana: hey jester

jester: how's life in Kawara?

Ringo: ...

One Punch Girl: what

arcana: it's been crazy. this new girl turned up on my lawn

arcana: ?

jester: ignore these nerds

arcana: anyway she's playing nice and I'm looking after her so that's all good

arcana: as far as it goes

arcana: but there seriously isn't enough wraiths to hunt

jester: your town is really small, right?

arcana: yeah

arcana: two girls is impossible. so I need to work out how to hunt elsewhere

Ringo: always a tough one

Ringo: tell us everything you know about the surrounding area

principessa: I know the girls in Fukuoka are short-handed. Is that too far?

arcana: way too far

arcana: Tagawa is the closest city but I'm basically at war with the three girls who live there

arcana: they raided me when I was just starting out

arcana: it's not exactly huge either

arcana: and they hunt in a lot of the little towns in the area

Ringo: yeah it's tough if you're on bad terms with the local city

arcana: if it was easy I wouldn't need to ask for help :/

Ringo: three on two is rough, especially with a rookie

whitecloak: were you gonna tell her to beat them up?

Ringo: … it would solve the problem

arcana: I'm not as weak as I was before, but three on one is impossible

arcana: I won't drag her into this

Ringo: I hear you

Ringo: just thinking

...

principessa: Let's try to work out your actual need. Do you have numbers on the wraiths in Kawara?

arcana: the average is 21/week. it oscillates pretty wildly tho

arcana: anything from 10/week to 32/week

arcana: right now we're goldilocks but it's tough to survive the wraiths when it gets bad

arcana: and I gotta stockpile remnants to make it through the lean times

Ringo: ouch. that's a rough gig

principessa: It's really helpful you've been tracking this so exactly.

principessa: As you say, you'll need to bring in new income to support the new girl.

principessa: What's your consumption like?

arcana: about 3-4/wraith in fair fights. it gets worse when there are more of them

One Punch Girl: damn that's efficient

arcana: my magic is low consumption. but that's another problem, it works best when I'm alone :/

arcana: since it makes wraiths miss me, but it doesn't do anything for my allies

Ringo: what's your weapon? and the rook?

arcana: I'm an archer

arcana: she has twin swords

Ringo: rip

arcana: ikr

arcana: it's the wrong way round :/

One Punch Girl: I guess you've used a hit and run style before now?

arcana: yeah

One Punch Girl: bow or no, your magic makes you the vanguard

One Punch Girl: since you're a vet, all the more so

arcana: I know. I'm p sure I can make adjustments so we win fights

arcana: it's no big deal

arcana: it's the territory issue that's really getting me down

One Punch Girl: aight

One Punch Girl: I'm going over the map but it's just way outside my experience

arcana: life's tough in the small towns

...

principessa: How about Fukuchi? Is that part of Tagawa's territory?

arcana: I think there's an independent holed up there but I'm not sure

principessa: I'll check the database and see if we have anything on her.

Ringo: now we're talking

Ringo: how big's that town?

arcana: bigger than Kawara, I think

One Punch Girl: if Tagawa are assholes, Fukuchi might be friendly to you

arcana: or it could lead to another fight

arcana: I hate dealing with magical girls

One Punch Girl: tough shit

One Punch Girl: you're gonna have to learn

Ringo: if it leads to a fight, you can handle yourself, right?

arcana: yeah

arcana: like I said, I'm a lot stronger than I used to be

Ringo: then you gotta roll the dice

One Punch Girl: just go there, introduce yourself, and ask her for a favour

One Punch Girl: if she says no that's ok

Ringo: if she picks a fight you beat her up and take her stuff

Ringo: it's win-win

principessa: Please don't say that, even in jest.

Ringo: who said it was a joke :p

arcana: I'm not gonna use violence or steal

arcana: I won't stoop to their level

Ringo: so talk instead

Ringo: you gotta try

...

arcana: I don't have any better ideas

arcana: I guess I can swing by tomorrow and take a look around

Ringo: you a flier?

arcana: I wish. train time

principessa: Failing that there's Nogata but that's a longer way to go.

arcana: pretty sure there's a few girls over there but I don't know them

principessa: Found it. I only have her email, but if you like I can send word.

arcana: Please tell her I'll drop by after school tomorrow

jester: someone's in a hurry

arcana: I don't have time to waste. if this doesn't work out, I need to try other things

Ringo: do you have reserves?

arcana: I do. But they won't last forever if the wraiths start waning

principessa: You were right to talk to us this early. We'll work through this together.

principessa: I suggest you buy Fukuchi a gift to break the ice.

arcana: good call. I'll pick something up

Ringo: THE ANSWER IS ALWAYS FOOD

One Punch Girl: I hate that she's right

arcana: lol. yeah, you have a point

arcana: but there's no way she's gonna just share remnants

One Punch Girl: maybe you can hunt with her

Ringo: a lot of girls have a hard time in those small towns

Ringo: if you give her a hand when it gets busy and keep your share of the rewards

One Punch Girl: just talk and see if there's any opportunities

Ringo: that's fair

arcana: I guess you're right. I'm not confident but I'll give it a shot

principessa: Good luck. Let us know how it goes.

arcana: thanks. I love what you guys do, by the way

arcana: I wish I could be on more myself

One Punch Girl: no worries. we all know flying solo is tough

jester: we're all just bored city girls with too much time on our hands

One Punch Girl: I'm anything but bored. Want to try doing my job, jester?

jester: lol

jester: it's only a job if you're paid, girl

arcana: guess I've graduated from flying solo

arcana: that's scary in its own right

...

principessa: Do you want to talk about it?

arcana: I dunno. fighting alone sucks, but it was weirdly relaxing, you know?

arcana: if I died, I died

arcana: now I've got this rookie to look after and she's greener than grass and if she dies, that's on me

arcana: I don't know how to teach someone

One Punch Girl: we've all been there. it's always scary, and the first kid is the worst

Ringo: don't stress out thinking about the worst things that could happen

One Punch Girl: but it's easier than you think. we were all green to begin with

Ringo: life's too short

arcana: she's looking at me as if I have all the answers but I don't

One Punch Girl: just teach her all the things you wish someone had told you when you are dumb and new

One Punch Girl: it's what I do

principessa: I don't have much confidence as a mentor either. My track record is pretty mixed.

Ringo: hah. be fair, your first student was a real asshole

jester: I sense angst and drama. tell me more

principessa: For now, all you can do is teach her how to fight. If you've survived this long by yourself, you're more than qualified to do that.

Ringo: not gonna happen

arcana: I guess you're right. She's willing if nothing else

One Punch Girl: Enjoy that while it lasts

arcana: I will. It's the grind that gets you down

Ringo: no kidding

principessa: Indeed.

principessa: But now you have some company on those lonely nights. Isn't that a wonderful thing?

jester: you're doing this deliberately

jester: no one could be this dense, right?

principessa: ?

Ringo: lol

whitecloak: she's pure, you degenerate

jester: she's as dense as pure lead

principessa: That's quite uncalled for.

arcana: hahaha. well, either way, it's good to have someone to talk to

...

jester: what's she like, anyway? is she cute?

arcana: she's adorable

arcana: her transformed costume has these knee-high socks

arcana: and frills for days

arcana: it's great

Ringo: let's not get too personal

arcana: and the twintails

arcana: oh, fine, spoil my fun

jester: any thoughts on the training question, Firefly? your experience is relevant imo

arcana: isn't she afk?

Firefly: I'm here :s

Firefly: um

Firefly: I'm sure she'll be fine as long as you're patient with her

Firefly: But don't keep too many secrets. She probably wants to help as best she can

arcana: I don't want to worry her

arcana: it's too early for her to be thinking about territory and conserving remnants

Firefly: You're probably right but still

Firefly: Even if she's useless, she's your partner now

jester: phrasing

Firefly: I don't think she'll want you to keep secrets

arcana: I guess. but I can't tell her everything at once

One Punch Girl: I keep secrets from the kids all the time. it's not personal

One Punch Girl: this is a complex world, so it's best to take it one step at a time

principessa: I agree to a point. But I think honesty is good in any relationship.

arcana: I know, I know

arcana: this really is hard

Firefly: How about taking her with you tomorrow?

Firefly: I think that would make her happy

jester: good shout. you can use her cuteness during negotiations

Ringo: I guess it -is- harder to say no to an innocent rookie

whitecloak: don't you start

arcana: I'll think about it

arcana: anyway, I'd better go do my homework

arcana: thanks again, everyone

Ringo: bye

One Punch Girl: later

jester: sweet dreams

whitecloak: byebye

principessa: Good night, arcana.

arcana: night

 ***arcana has left #MagiHelp**

Ringo: awkward

One Punch Girl: AWKWARD

whitecloak: welp

jester: I love it

whitecloak: that just happened

jester: that's why I can't get enough of this place

principessa: These things happen. But I'm amazed by your memory, jester.

jester: lol

jester: now you appreciate my worth. most mgs are dumb as rocks but I aspire to the lofty heights of average intelligence

Firefly: Why didn't anyone say something ;.;

Ringo: that's up to you

Ringo: we don't care either way

Firefly: I couldn't bring myself to say anything

jester: isn't this fine?

jester: now you know that she digs the knee-high socks

jester: your costume sounds amazing. upload a photo

Firefly: Never

Ringo: forget this idiot

principessa: Perhaps you could tell her tomorrow.

Firefly: Good idea

Firefly: I'll do that

Ringo: … I can't believe she didn't realise it was you

Ringo: FIREFLY

Ringo: come onnnnnnnnnnnn

...

Firefly: I feel so stupid

Ringo: ?

Firefly: Today she didn't say anything about this

Firefly: I just got excited and assumed that everything would be fine as long as I was with her

Firefly: I didn't know that me just being here causes her this much trouble :(

jester: taking this too seriously alert

Ringo: don't sweat it

Ringo: we'll find a way to make it work

One Punch Girl: kids don't need to worry about that stuff

One Punch Girl: she'll sort this out with our help

Firefly: I guess I know why she attacked me now

Firefly: I really am in the way

principessa: You're wrong. Even if you causing trouble for her, she's definitely glad you're here now.

Ringo: ^

principessa: Fighting alone is the worst feeling in the world. No matter how hard it was, she's born that burden without having anyone to confide in.

principessa: If you're there for her from now on, that makes all the difference in the world.

Firefly: ty

Firefly: I hope you're right

Ringo: she's right

Ringo: flying solo is the worst

principessa: It's pretty irritating when you're the one to say that.

Ringo: :p

whitecloak: come on guys

whitecloak: you'll scare the poor girl

Firefly: all I ever wanted was a wish :(

jester: your first mistake

One Punch Girl: the wish is the easy bit

One Punch Girl: it's surviving that's hard

...

Firefly: Yeah

Firefly: I still don't know anything about this world

Ringo: wiki

One Punch Girl: wiki

principessa: Read the wiki for help.

Firefly: I know I've been reading it ;.;

Firefly: But it's a lot to take in

principessa: And ask us if there's anything you don't understand.

Firefly: ANYWAY

Firefly: Even if I don't know anything, I still want to help Misaki

Firefly: So I'll go with her to Fukuchi

principessa: Well said.

Firefly: We're supposed to be working together now, right?

One Punch Girl: Man, you actually get it. What the hell

Firefly: So it's my problem as well as hers

Ringo: yeah. but it's okay to rely on her a little

Ringo: the older girls get really sad otherwise

whitecloak: lol

whitecloak: very true

Firefly: I know. I'm still hopeless in fights :(

One Punch Girl: move to Kyoto, we need more good kids like you

One Punch Girl: buncha slackers around here

Firefly: it's so scary I keep freezing up

Firefly: my family has always lived around here sadly

Ringo: you'll get used to it

whitecloak: just keep fighting and you'll be ok

One Punch Girl: don't sweat it, I'm not serious. :p

One Punch Girl: but if you're ever on a school trip here give us a shout

Firefly: lol. sure

Firefly: anyway, I'd better go

Ringo: bye

whitecloak: night

Firefly: night

One Punch Girl: gl kid. night

jester: see ya

principessa: Good night. :)

 ***Firefly has left #MagiHelp**

whitecloak: are they really ok lol

Ringo: probably

One Punch Girl: the rook's a good kid

One Punch Girl: the vet knows what's up

One Punch Girl: they'll be alright

whitecloak: here's hoping I guess

* * *

 *** Now talking in #MagiHelp**

 *** Topic is 'Well-meaning busybodies in search of other people's misery. Let's talk about our problems I guess.'**

 *** Set by jester on Wed Mar 14 08:43:57**

Firefly: This is terrible

whitecloak: oh god

Firefly: I just

Firefly: I don't know what I did wrong

Ringo: stay calm

principessa: Just tell us exactly what happened as clearly as you can.

Firefly: So we were talking about this and that like normal

Firefly: Misaki was saying how my magic comes from my wish

Firefly: so I asked her what her wish was and she kind of brushed me off while blushing

Firefly: I figured it was something embarrassing so I bugged her about it but then she got really mad and said it had nothing to do with me

Firefly: Then she went home early before we'd eaten anything ;.;

Ringo: …

whitecloak: that's all?

Firefly: This is serious. She looked really upset. What if she hates me now?

Ringo: it's probably fine

...

One Punch Girl: more importantly, what about Fukuchi?

Firefly: Oh that

Firefly: It was fine I guess

Firefly: We talked to the girl there and it was awkward at first but she warmed up eventually

Firefly: Then we helped her kill a bunch of wraiths which was really hard

Firefly: We'll be heading back tomorrow to help her again

Firefly: But we got a lot of remnants so Misaki and Kyubey were both really happy

whitecloak: say that first o.o

whitecloak: I thought someone had died

Ringo: I guess the food worked?

Firefly: Yep! Food really is strong

Firefly: But I think the chocolates gave her the wrong idea

Firefly: She was getting really friendly with Misaki :(

Ringo: that was, like, the whole idea

Firefly: That doesn't mean I have to like it :p

...

Firefly: Anyway let's get back to the important stuff

Ringo: lol

Ringo: look, kid, it's fine

principessa: Wishes are a sensitive subject. Even if we regret what we wished for, we can't do anything about it. All we can do is keep fighting to survive.

principessa: So you should be careful not to pry if someone's not willing to talk about it.

One Punch Girl: yep. it's about tact

Firefly: I guess

Firefly: But why would anyone wish for something that made them sad?

whitecloak: don't ask lol

Ringo: urge to murder rising

jester: remember when I said all MGs are dumb?

jester: yeah

Ringo: oh, screw off. I bet your wish was stupid as hell

jester: eh

jester: it was a matter of life or death

Firefly: I'm sorry. ;.;

Firefly: This stuff isn't on the wiki

Ringo: if she wants to talk about it, she will

Ringo if not, then shut up

One: Punch Girl ^

Firefly: I get it already :(

Firefly: Now I feel even worse

Ringo: look, if I know the type, she probably feels awkward as well

Ringo: it's not like we want to lash out, but it hurts to be reminded of a stupid wish

Firefly: So what should I do? Just apologise?

principessa: It'll probably be fine if you just act normally tomorrow.

Ringo: yeah, don't make a big deal out of it

Firefly: it's too early for me to even know what normal is

 ***arcana has joined #MagiHelp**

arcana: hey

Ringo: sup

One Punch Girl: hi

jester: hey arcana

whitecloak: hihi

principessa: Good evening.

Firefly: Hello

arcana: it's late so I can't stay long

arcana: but for the record, things went okay in Fukuchi

arcana: it's early days yet but I'm hoping we can work something out

Ringo: nice

principessa: That's good. There are a lot of girls who are happy to help and be helped, if only you know where to find them.

arcana: I guess so. but not everyone's like that

Ringo: too true

principessa: Even so, I think it's good to keep trying.

arcana: fair enough

arcana: if this doesn't work out, I'll try Nogata

arcana: failing that I'll bug you guys again

One Punch Girl: sounds good. I wish all our clients were this obedient

Ringo: I hear that

...

arcana: Hotaru, don't bother them too much with random questions

arcana: I'll take care of you

Firefly: okay :) thanks

principessa: It's never a bother. But arcana will know your town best. :)

arcana: ofc

arcana: see you tomorrow, Hotaru

Firefly: see you then!

 ***arcana has left #MagiHelp**

Ringo: see?

Ringo: told you it'd be fine

Firefly: Yeah. She's so kind

whitecloak: didn't she throw you into a wall?

Firefly: That was a misunderstanding. I blame Kyubey

Ringo: always a safe bet

jester: the stockholm syndrome is strong with this one

Firefly: At that time, Misaki was really scary

Firefly: but she's also really kind. that's true as well

whitecloak: I guess I know people like that myself

Firefly: I don't really understand her but I want to

Firefly: So I'll try hard to get to know her from now on

One Punch Girl: well said, kid

Ringo: is that why you bugged her about the wish?

Firefly: I guess. But maybe I was rushing too much

principessa: Take your time. Some girls can be awkward with rookies because they've been hurt in the past, so it can take them a while to open up to someone new.

Firefly: I'll try to be more careful in future

Ringo: don't sweat it. we're just teenagers like anyone else

jester: first sensible thing that's been said in a while

Firefly: I know. :)

...

Firefly: But thanks for everything

Firefly: I'd have been really lost on my own

Ringo: any time

principessa: That's what we're here for. :)

One Punch Girl: it's fine. helping rooks is my job and my hobby

whitecloak: I'm glad this stuff is actually useful for someone

Firefly: Isn't there some way I can thank you all?

Ringo: if you're ever in Mitakihara, buy me a meal

whitecloak: you eat enough as it is

Firefly: lol. fair enough I guess

principessa: Pay it forwards.

principessa: When you've learned the ropes and can make it on your own, be sure to help some new girls out.

principessa: That way we can make this world a slightly better place.

One Punch Girl: yeeeep. that's what it's all about

jester: it's amazing to me you can say that stuff with a straight face

principessa: You don't know I had a straight face.

jester: nah

jester: I'm absolutely certain you typed all that out with an earnest smile on your face

Ringo: lol

principessa: Maybe. :p

whitecloak: don't bully pp

whitecloak: being cynical doesn't make you cool

jester: it's fine

jester: I can't take her seriously, but I like sincere girls

Firefly: lol

Firefly: it feels like it's gonna be a long time until I'm confident about this stuff

Firefly: but I'll do my best to help out then

jester: here's another sincere girl

Firefly: :)

Ringo: and you can help arcana right now

Ringo: that also counts

principessa: Very true.

Firefly: I'll try~

...

Firefly: Anyway

Firefly: I'd better sleep or my parents will get mad at me

jester: lol

jester: what are you, 12?

Firefly: night

Ringo: see ya

One Punch Girl: bye~

whitecloak: byebye

jester: night kid

principessa: Good night. :)

 ***Firefly has left #MagiHelp**

jester: I wonder how long she'll be able to stay like that

Ringo: who knows

Ringo: she might be one of the lucky ones

principessa: Morbid thoughts are forbidden.

jester: fine

Ringo: but even if the world lets her down, she can still work to become an optimist again

Ringo: that's what I'd tell her if she asked me

whitecloak: that's somehow more cynical than jester

Ringo: the hell it is

principessa: Ringo's right. There's always hope if you're willing to look for it.

jester: hope is the guy who crosses the street and pretends he didn't see anything when the world punches you out and steals your wallet

One Punch Girl: That's only in Osaka

Ringo: lol

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

As engrossing as the cosmic melodrama that plays out between Homura and Madoka is, I've always found it interesting to think about all the ordinary magical girls who fight monsters of the week all day without having any idea that reality has been erased and written over more times than a school blackboard. Using the premise of an IRC channel that exists to help magical girls, I could play around with that concept using a different style from normal. This is a light break from my other writing that I may or may not continue depending on my mood.

PMHM? I won't continue it right now, but never say never.


End file.
